When she came home
by Frodo Star
Summary: When Frodo's long lost sister, Fiona, comes home, many weird things start to happen...


WHEN SHE CAME HOME  
  
Frodo sat in his armchair, looking at the fire burning in his fireplace. The lights were dimmed, as he liked them that way when he was deep in thought. He blew out the smoke from his pipe and his eyes drooped low. He was very tired and was nearly asleep, when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned in his armchair to see who was entering. It was his maid, Trudy.   
"Yes Trudy, what is it?" he asked.  
"Sir, there is someone at the door. They wish to see you."  
Frodo groaned. It was too late for visiters. He walked out of the room and to the door. It was dark, yet he could see the sillouette of a hobbit.   
"Who's there?" he grumbled.  
"Have you forgotten your own sister, Frodo?" came the answer. Frodo stopped dead in his tracks, his heart beating. It couldn't be...but as the hobbit stepped forward, he knew it was her. She had the same eyes as him, glistening blue. She had lighter brown hair, in curls, long and flowing over her shoulders. She smiled at Frodo, showing rows of straight white teeth.   
"Don't look so shocked brother, are you not happy to see me?" She asked, chuckling.  
"Fiona! But...where have you been? What happened to you?"  
"All in good time, now, I really would like to sit down for a while."  
"Of course, come in. Wait till I tell you what I did, Well, you know Bilbo's old ring..."  
"I might have been away, but I wasn't under a rock! I know all about it, everyone is talking about it, that's why I'm here. I decided to see you before...well, before anything happens to you and I never said goodbye you know!" Frodo led her away into the living room, where he re-lit the fire and asked Trudy for a cup of tea. He sat in his chair and listened to Fiona's tale, the way she ran away from home and lived on her own after their parents death. Then she listened to Frodo's story of the quest, the ring and Mt Doom. They talked up into the morning, when they decided it was time for a sleep.   
  
That night, Frodo woke up from an alarming dream that he was back at Mt Doom again, trying to destroy the ring, and the great eye was watching him intently. Except, the eye was not Saurons, it was blue and glistening. He shook his head and cleared his mind. He looked at the wall clock and gasped. It was 7pm, he had been asleep since morning, after talking with Fiona into the night. He looked at her empty bed and quickly dressed, racing outside to see where she was. She was sitting on a log by a big oak tree, talking to someone. They laughed and she threw her head back in joy.   
"Fiona," Frodo said.   
"Ah, brother, I see you are awake at last! I have been awake for hours talking to your friend here." Frodo realised that it was Merry who she was talking to, and he relaxed. It was odd, but he had an urge to protect her.   
"Hullo Frodo! Good da..well, good night actually!" Merry exclaimed.  
"Good night to you too, Mr Brandybuck." Frodo smiled. Fiona stretched and got up, "You know, I would love to eat some dinner! I'm starving, I'll see you inside Frodo. And I'll see you later, Merry." Frodo was alarmed to see her mischievouly wink at Merry. He blushed and hung his head. Fiona strode back inside. Frodo frowned at Merry and said, "What was that?"  
"What was what Frodo? You didn't tell me your sister was back, you know." Merry quickly changed the subject.  
"She came last night. I was suprised too. It's odd though, how she just showed up. She never used to care about me before, but now she's so interested."  
"Fiona is very caring, you shouldn't say that about her!" Frodo was taken aback by his mood swing, but decided to leave it.   
  
Fiona had been in Hobbiton for three weeks, and she felt right at home. She stayed at Bag End with Frodo and Frodo cherished the time they spent together. Fiona and Merry had gotten closer together, but Frodo had realised he didn't care. Merry was the most gentlehobbit of all hobbits, and he knew Fiona would be happy with him.  
It was therefore announced that Merry and Fiona were to be getting married in autumn, under the big oak tree at the square. It was a few weeks before the wedding, and Frodo was organising the entertainment. He was talking to Sam about what music he had for his and Rosie's wedding, when Trudy brought in the soup for lunch.  
"Here you go, Mr Frodo, delicious pumpkin soup!"  
"Thank you Trudy. Anyway Sam, I was thinking we should hire the same group that you had at your wedding..." Frodo sipped some soup, and he coughed. It was bitter, but he ignored that. He was very hungry. He had another sip and felt his throat tighten. His face grew red and he couldn't breathe.  
"Mr Frodo! Are you O.K? He's choking Trudy! Get help!" Sam yelled. Trudy ran outside and to the doctors house, yelling for help the whole way.  
  
Frodo woke up to find himself in bed. The doctor was standing next to him, talking to Fiona.   
"I'm afraid he is dreadfully sick...Oh, Mr Baggins, your awake. I hope you feel bettter."  
"What happened?" Frodo moaned.  
"There's no easier way to say this, but, well, you've been poisoned. There was something in that soup you drank...if you had anymore, we could have lost you." Fiona started crying, tears streaming down her face.  
"Oh Frodo! I can't believe this! I'm sorry I wasn't there to help. I feel so horrible! Well, we know who did it, it was that Trudy! She had a plot to kill you, blast her. I fired her, of course. I think she left town now, yes, for Buckleberry, apparently. Good riddens!" Frodo gasped, Trudy had a plot to kill him? But why? She had been his maid for years! Somehow, Fiona's explanation sounded like a lie to Frodo, but he was too tired to think about it. He slowly drifted back into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The sky was a bright blue and the sun was shining. Frodo and the other hobbits clapped as Fiona and Merry kissed under the oak tree. Frodo was very happy, as he watched his sister get married. Leaves from the tree fell on Fiona's white dress, making her look even more gracious. After the exchange of vows, the food was served. Everyone in Hobbiton had been invited, and that was a lot of people to feed! They all rushed to the buffet, but Frodo wanted to congratulate Fiona. He didn't want to cry, but he did, "I'm so proud of you, Fiona! And you too Merry!" He told them as he hugged and kissed them. It was then that he was interrupted by some hobbits behind him.   
"Ah, Mr Frodo?"  
"Yes," he replied, gazing at these curious looking strangers.  
"Mr Frodo, we have...ah...traveled all the way from Bree to see you and Master Samwise. We think what you did, you know, with the ring and all, was a very noble thing, you are indeed a great hobbit sir. Please, take these gifts as our thank you!" The hobbit bowed his head low, and with a wave of his hand, brought forward wheelbarrows of gifts, from barrels of wine to clothing. Frodo thanked him graciously and the crowd, realising the gifts, gathered around the hobbit.   
"THREE CHEERS FOR MR FRODO BAGGINS AND MASTER SAMWISE GAMGEE!" They yelled, and as they all cheered together, they danced and raised their glasses to them in a toast. Everyone was laughing and cheering to the good health of Frodo except one person. They sat in the corner, hidden behind the crowd, their face screwed up in a look of hate and disgust.   
  
Frodo had laid his cart with food for a two weeks. He was going to travel to Rivendell to greet some old friends, Elrond and Bilbo included. Fiona was going to stay at Bag End with Merry, just to look after it until he came back, then they would move back into their new home. As Frodo pulled himself up into the cart and waved at Fiona and Merry, the horse pulling him started a slow trot. However, Frodo realised that the ride was quite bumpy, more than usual. He slowed down the horse, but there was definately something wrong. Suddenly, he heard a crash, and the cart tipped to one side, sending Frodo out of it and down the bank on the side of the road. He rolled over and over, gaining speed until his head hit something hard, and then all he could see was black.   
  
"Mr Frodo? Are you awake yet sir? Are you alright?" Frodo could hear the anxious voice of Sam and knew that he was in good hands. He slowly opened his eyes, and realised he could only see blurry shapes. He uttered a low moan and felt his head throbing.  
"Oh! Bless me heart! He's awake. You had quite a knock on your head, Mr Frodo. Been asleep for days now. That cart of yours, I knew it was old, but I didn't know it was falling to pieces, well the wheel was loose and it fell off, sending you down the bank. Unfortunately, there was a rock to stop your fall! Your head was bleeding all over!" Sam exclaimed. Frodo listened intently, and a shudder went through his body, "Where's Fiona?" He uttered.  
"Ah, Ms Fiona's gone to get some more bandages for your head, sir. She's very glad you are alive sir, crying all night beside you she was." Frodo groaned at the grief he had given Fiona the whole time she was here. But Sam hushed him up, and put him back to sleep.   
  
Frodo's head was feeling better, and his vision had returned when he was sitting at home by himself, reading a book. Fiona had gone to pick some berries, she had said. It was two weeks since the accident, and Frodo was very scared of what might happen next. He seemed to be prone to bad luck. Frodo felt very thirsty and was dying for a drink of the new stock of wine that had just arrived from Buckleberry. Ever since Trudy had gone, Frodo had to get his food himself...well, actually, Fiona did. She never let him lift a finger and always got his drinks. She never allowed for him to go to the cellar, she insisted the steps were dangerous and he would fall. Fiona had decided to stay with Frodo until he had got completely better, before she moved in with Merry. But since she wasn't here, he got up and decide to go down to the cellar. He hadn't been there for a long time. Years in fact, first Trudy went there and now Fiona. He opened the door and looked down the long, dark staircase. He started descending down it and then put the light on. There were shelves of bottles of wine, and nothing looked out of the ordinary. He started shuffling about, looking for the new batch, when he heard an odd tap tap. He froze. It seemed to be coming from the cupboard in the corner of the room. It was very urgent, and he found himself walking towards it and opening the door. Suddenly, a wrapped bundle fell out. It was Trudy. She was tied up with rope, and her mouth was covered with tape. Her eyes pleaded with him to untie her. Frodo paused and remembered that Trudy was trying to kill her, but she possibly couldn't do anything when she was tied up, so he removed the tape from her mouth. The minute he did that, she started yelling.  
"Mr Frodo! Please listen to me! I never tried to kill you, honest sir! It was him sir, he did this to me and he tried to kill you, please sir, help me out, you have to get away too sir, before he hurts you any more!"  
"Wait a minute, Trudy, who are you talking about?..." Suddenly the lights went out and the door slammed . Frodo whirled around, and in his bravest voice said, "Who's there??" The answer he got was a shrieking high pitched laughter. Frodo shuffled back into the corner, in front of Trudy. The person started talking,   
"Frodo Baggins? Stuck in a hole? No Gandalf to save you here? No Fellowship to protect you? What will you do?"  
"Show yourself!!" And suddenly the person stepped out, slowly forming shape in the shadow, and Frodo saw it was...Merry!!  
  
"Merry!! What are you doing!" He yelled, but could not hide the fear in his voice. Merry laughed, throwing his head back. For the first time, Frodo saw the glint of a knife in his hand.  
"Trying to get what is mine, dear friend! For years I have waited for the best opportunity, and then it came, one night! Your dear sister!"  
"What are you talking about? Merry, put that knife down!"  
"I'm not taking orders from you anymore! Why, you just don't seem to die, do you? First I poison the soup and you survive! Then I loosen the bolt from your cart and again, you survive!"  
"But why?! Why are you trying to kill me!?"  
"I hated you for everything! You were the hero! You were the one who saved Middle-earth, and yet, I did an equal share as you, but no one saw that, did they?? They gave you gifts! They toasted you, and yet they forgot me, I fought in the battle as much as you! I destroyed Isenguard, of which you couldn't have finished the quest if I hadn't! So I decided to end it, but when your sister came along, I knew you would put her in your will, so I just turned on the charm-o-Merry, and married her. Then I knew all your riches, all your uncles riches, they would be mine! So all I had to do was kill you, except that stupid Trudy got in the way, she saw me doing something in the kitchen, and after the poisoning, Fiona kicked her out of the house, but she was coming back to tell you that it was me, but I took care of her. I should of killed her then though...hmm, now I can kill you both!"  
"Merry! Please don't! I'll give you half my riches now...don't kill us!"  
"Why have half now, when I can have all of it once I've killed you!" Frodo knew Merry was much younger and stronger than he, and in a fight, he would lose. He had to waste some time. "Tell me Merry, what did you do about Fiona?"  
"Fiona! Ha, I could tell she was a Baggins, as dumb as you, she was. Didn't even notice a thing, but people started suspecting her, which fit in nicely with my plot, now I could frame her, but only after you died, so you wouldn't take her or me, her beloved husband, out of your will!" Suddenly the lights came back on, and Frodo heard Fiona's voice from the steps, "Frodo? Are you here?"  
"Quick Fiona! Get help, run, Merry's..." But before Frodo could say anything, Merry clasped his hand over his mouth. Trudy started yelling too, but then Merry placed the knife under her throat as a threat. She quickly shut up.  
"Trudy? What? Frodo, what's going on?" Fiona said. But this time there was no answer and so Fiona started walking down the steps. Merry tried to hide himself behind the wine shelves, while trying to keep Trudy and Frodo quiet. But it didn't work. Fiona saw him and his knife and gasped. Her face went white and she turned to run up the stairs again. Merry yelled and started to run after her, before she escaped, but he forgot Frodo, who quickly lunged at him, keeping him pinned down on the ground.  
"Run Fiona! Get help!" Frodo yelled as Fiona quickly sprinted up the stairs.   
  
Frodo was watching the quiet movement of the sea as the waves hit the shore. They rocked the ship that was waiting for them. Gandalf and Galadriel were already on it, and Frodo could feel tears pricking his eyes. He turned around to Sam and Fiona. It was three weeks since the incident, and Frodo knew he would never be healed.  
"I thought I could live in the Shire peacefully, but what happened with Merry could never be healed, it was worse than my wound from Weathertop. I need to do this. I hope you understand." He said in a low voice to them. Fiona was crying and so was Sam.   
"We understand, Mr Frodo. It's just...we'll miss you a lot sir!" Sam broke down. He hugged Frodo, tears streaming down his face. Frodo said goodbye to him and then to Fiona, "I still can't understand why I can't come with you, Frodo." She said.  
"The Grey Havens are no place for you Fiona, you still have a whole lot of life left in front of you. You have to stay here." He whimpered, while hugging her. Once he finished saying goodbye to Pippin and his other friends, Frodo boarded the ship and waved to them, tears still rolling from his eyes. As the ship drifted away, Sam knew he was seeing the last of his Mr Frodo. He watched as he slowly faded into the fog and became nothing more than a distant memory. 


End file.
